


lost & found

by kamunamis



Category: Free!
Genre: Being Lost, Gen, HiyoIku Week 2020, Kid Fic, Waterpark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: ikuya didn't mean to lose natsuya, but fortunately, hiyori's there to help him.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya & Tono Hiyori
Kudos: 8





	lost & found

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 of hiyoiku week!
> 
> thank you to lou once again for beta'ing

Ikuya didn’t mean to get lost. Natsuya was just running too fast for him to catch up, and Ikuya accidentally tripped and fell. By the time Ikuya was able to get back on his feet, his big brother was already gone. Now Ikuya’s lost in the waterpark, and he’s going to get in trouble for not keeping up with Natsuya.

Ikuya stops and sits on one of the benches to avoid the other people. He knows he’s not supposed to cry, but he can’t help it.  _ Where’s Onii-chan? _

“Are you alright?”

Ikuya looks up to see another kid looking at him curiously. The boy seems to be the same age as Ikuya, and he’s got brown hair and glasses.

Ikuya shakes his head. “I lost Onii-chan.”

The boy’s face falls. “Aw, I’m sorry. Can I sit with you?”

Ikuya shrugs. “Sure, okay.”

“Cool. I’m Tono Hiyori,” the boy introduces himself. “Who are you?”

“Kirishima Ikuya,” Ikuya says.

“Nice to meet you!”

Ikuya doesn’t say anything, as he’s still upset. Hiyori’s good at comforting him though. Ikuya thinks he’s pretty funny. The two of them end up sitting there for a while, laughing and talking until they hear a frantic “Ikuya!” in the distance. Hiyori and Ikuya both gasp, and they see Natsuya running off in the opposite direction.

“That must be your onii-chan!” Hiyori says. He grabs Ikuya by the hand. “Come on, let’s follow him!”

They run together until they finally catch up to Natsuya.

“Onii-chan!” Ikuya yells. Natsuya turns around and runs towards Ikuya.

“Ikuya! I was so worried about you!” Natsuya says, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m sorry, Onii-chan,” Ikuya mumbles. “You were running too fast. Are you mad at me?”

Natsuya’s face falls. “No, I’m not. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to run too fast. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Ikuya pulls away from Natsuya and points to Hiyori.

“Hiyori helped me!” Ikuya says excitedly.

Natsuya laughs softly, and turns to face Hiyori. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!”

“Do you wanna play in the park now?” Natsuya asks.

Ikuya thinks for a minute. “Can Hiyori join us?”

“Sure! The more, the merrier!”

Ikuya and Hiyori cheer excitedly, and they rush off to the waterslide together, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
